


Szlakiem blizn

by Wirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accantus, Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: „Pieśń Priscilli - Wilcza zamieć” w wersji Kuby z Accantusa prześladuje mnie od miesiąca, więc w końcu musiałam coś do niej napisać. Tekst pieśni lekko zmieniony na potrzeby tekstu.To tylko kolejna próba odpowiedzi na najważniejsze pytanie dotyczące Salazara.-.-





	Szlakiem blizn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts).



_Na szlak moich blizn poprowadź palec,_   
_By nasze drogi spleść, gwiazdom na przekór._   
_Otwórz te rany, a potem zalecz,_   
_aż w zawiły losu ułożą się wzór._

  
  
Wodził palcami po bladych liniach, które przecinały każdą większą połać skóry. Znał je już na pamięć. Te głębsze, poszarpane. Wypukłe, gładkie i wciąż jakby śliskie. I najdrobniejsze, niemal niewidoczne, na spracowanych od miecza dłoniach. Ciało skalane echem dawnych ran. Plecy i ramiona wciąż noszące ciężar odpowiedzialności za ludzi, którzy zginęli u jego boku.  
  
Godric nigdy nie pozwalał patrzeć zbyt długo. Wstydził się swoich blizn. Nie dlatego, że uważał je za szpecące – nie był aż tak próżny. Nienawidził samego faktu ich istnienia. Nie chciał ich widzieć. Okrywał się, odziewał po samą szyję, byle tylko nie przypominać sobie i światu o tej części swej przeszłości, którą najchętniej wymazałaby z kart ksiąg. Wymazałby ze swej pamięci.  
  
Jego własne blizny były inne. Zarzewie wiecznego konfliktu. Przypominały mu o tym, jak silna jest nienawiść ludzi wobec tego, co nieznane. Co obce. I choć Godric nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, Salazar wiedział, że rycerz boi się tych jasnych linii, jak niczego innego. Prawie ich nie dotykał, zręcznie omijając naznaczoną skórę. A jeśli już przesunął po nich palcami, jego dłonie drżały, jakby obawiał się, że otworzy na nowo rany. Że Salazar potłucze się jak szkło.  
  
Chwilami ich blizny przecinały się nawzajem, tworząc jedność. Tarły o siebie, skóra przy skórze. Ale nigdy nie znikały.

  
_Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem_   
_Cierpki jak agrest, słodki jak bez._   
_Chcę śnić, miedzi loki splątane,_   
_miodowe oczy, mokre od łez._   
  
  


**Za twoim śladem podążę w zamieć,**   
**i serce twe wytropię uparte,**   
**przez gniew i smutek, stwardniałe w kamień,**   
**rozpalę usta smagane wiatrem.**

  
  
Czuł jak wodzi dłonią po jego plecach. Lekko, jak muśnięcie piórem. Idealny kontrast wobec wszystkiego, co jeszcze przed chwilą działo się w łożu. Nienawidził tego. Za każdym razem gdy wąskie palce Salazara zahaczały o którąś z blizn, przywoływał wspomnienie oczu tych, którzy je zostawili. Oczu, które Godric ugasił na wieczność.  
  
Pozwalał mu jednak, przez chwilę, na ten dziwny rytuał. Jakże mógłby mu czegokolwiek odmówić?  Kiedy ostatni raz powiedział mu „nie”, prawie go stracił. Od tamtej pory idealnie gładką skórę młodzieńca znaczyły ślady bicza, więzów i ognia. Te blizny były dla Godrica przestrogą. Okrutny śmiech losu sprawił, że poparzona skóra na policzku Salazara miała mu już zawsze przypominać o popełnionych błędach. Gdyby wiedział...  
  
Kiedy spróbowali ich rozdzielić, Godric poruszył niebo i ziemię, by naprawić swój błąd. Nikt nie mógł równać się z jego furią. Najstarsi z podopiecznych bez słowa ruszyli w pościg u jego boku. Niemal zajechali swoje konie, pędząc stygnącym tropem, nie zaważając na śnieg i wiatr tnący ich po twarzach. Z każdą mijającą godziną Godric tracił resztki rozsądku i opanowania. I kiedy ich dopadli, a on ujrzał Salazara rozpartego na drzewie na rzymską modłę, nie było miejsca na litość.  
  
To nie była tylko kwestia odzyskania jednego z nich. Wiedział to. Chciał widzieć, jak śnieg nasiąka krwią. Jak śmieli podnieść na niego dłoń? Miecz ciął na oślep i żaden z jego uczniów nie był w stanie go zatrzymać. Dosłownie wyrąbał sobie drogę do Salazara.  
  
Bał się, że go zniszczyli. Dumny i potężny Salazar porwany, torturowany... Naznaczony. Kiedy wiózł go z powrotem do zamku, owiniętego w skóry, drżał nie tylko z zimna. Był przerażony. Nie widział w fioletowych oczach nic znajomego.  
  
Ale czas pokazał, że Godric się mylił. Salazar był silniejszy. Szybko opuścił lecznicę. Wkrótce wrócił do dawnych obowiązków i poza jasnymi bliznami pokrywającymi część jego twarzy, dłonie i plecy... wydawało się, że nic się nie zmieniło. I może tylko najbliżsi wiedzieli nowy cień w jego oczach.

  
  
**Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem,**   
**cierpki jak agrest, słodki jak bez,**   
**chcę śnić czarne loki splątane,**   
**fiołkowe oczy, mokre od łez.**

  
  
_Nie wiem czy jesteś moim przeznaczeniem_   
_czy ślepy traf miłości nas związał_   
_kiedy wyrzekłem moje życzenie_   
_czyś mnie wbrew sobie wtedy pokochał?_

  
  
Salazar okrył się płaszczem i w ciszy opuścił komnaty Godrica. Coraz częściej wychodził przed świtem. Coraz rzadziej wracał. Czy taki miał być ich koniec? Czy nie potrafili już ze sobą rozmawiać? Spojrzeć sobie w twarz?  
  
Przekonywał go, że przetrwał. Powiedział, że nie zdołali go zniszczyć. Pokazał, że jego blizny powoli jaśnieją. Chwytał szorstkie dłonie rycerza, kierował je ku swojej twarzy. To nie twoja wina – powtarzał. Ale na próżno. W jasnych oczach mężczyzny coraz częściej widział pustkę.  
  
Kiedyś myślał, że nikt nie zdoła złamać siły Godrica Gryffindora. Teraz... każda noc, którą spędzali razem, niszczyła ich obu. Chciał znowu słyszeć jego rubaszny śmiech. Pragnął, by się z nim spierał, nie zważając na słowa, ciskając kielichami w ściany. By nie lękał się go dotknąć, tak jak dawniej.  
  
Gdyby Godric żałował tego, że nie posłuchał jego ostrzeżeń – tak, z tym mogli sobie poradzić. Zmazałby z niego tę winę, wyrwał z serca lęk, uciszył sumienie, zmył z dłoni krew. Ale w tym było coś więcej. Godric winił się za każdy dotyk, każdy pocałunek, każdą spędzoną razem chwilę. Winił się za to, że kiedyś mu uległ. Że wciąż ulegał.  
  
I właśnie tego Salazar nigdy mu nie wybaczył.

  
  
_Z twoich snów uciekam nad ranem_   
_Cierpki jak agrest, słodki jak bez._   
_Będziesz śnić, czarne loki splątane,_   
_fiołkowe oczy, mokre od łez._

 

 

_._


End file.
